


Absolute Universes: A Collection of Marvel AUs

by mk_michae



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, all the aus, no i’m not kidding literally all of them probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_michae/pseuds/mk_michae
Summary: From coffee shop AUs with cheesy jokes to exploration of PTSD during the Vietnam War, we’ll hit pretty much every AU you can think of. (And yes, I’m open to ideas/suggestions/requests, although I don’t guarantee you’ll get it.)
Relationships: a lot





	Absolute Universes: A Collection of Marvel AUs

Hey guys! I’m MK, and I’ll be your guide/author through this crazy collection of haphazard AUs. If a certain AU gets a lot of attention/engagement/etc, I might continue into multiple parts, but now matter what, each “chapter” will be able to stand on its own as a short story or one shot.

I’ve only got a few AUs lined up right now, and I’m to do a pretty wide range of characters through the different AUs, so feel free to give me suggestions/requests for characters, situations, or universes!

I’ll be posting the first one in a few days, and I can’t wait to share with you guys and hear what you have to say!


End file.
